


【Dickjay/Batfam】The Village

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Coming Out, Didn't mean to hide it from you Mr. Greatest Detective in The World, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, sorry Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick Grayson和Jason Todd的出柜历程。





	【Dickjay/Batfam】The Village

**Author's Note:**

> 摸了这么久可搞出来了…… 是lft上@伏夷 点的地下恋！  
题目来自一首写给LGBTQ群体的歌，在此祝愿所有LGBTQ小可爱都能和翅桶一样自由出柜快乐恋爱！【啥

第一个发现有什么不对劲的是Cassandra.

那段时间Jason在香港，她便去了他的安全屋和他交换信息。作为一间安全屋这地方被布置得有多好看就不说了，她觉得Jason有点不对劲。

Jason察觉到她的目光，抬头看了一眼。

“怎么了？”他问。

Cassandra继续盯着他看，她还没发现究竟有什么不对。

Jason见她不回答也没继续问，注意力转回了屏幕上。

对了，屏幕——手机——

Cassandra挑起眉。

“我记得你以前比较喜欢看书？”她问。

Jason皱眉。

“什么？”

“你从我进来就没放下过手机。”

Jason发出一声嗤笑。

“忙呢，”他简略地说，继续飞快地打字，“有些蠢货没了我就不行，我有什么办法。”

“是哈，”Cassandra意有所指地道，“能忙得一脸幸福的傻笑，你一定很热爱工作了。”

Jason的表情凝固了一下。然后他瞪了她一眼，扭动身子转到了她看不见的地方。

Jason是不是谈恋爱了？Cassandra想。

第二个发现不对的是Barbara.

她狐疑地盯着刚走进来的Jason. 对方脸色如常地和她打了个招呼，也没对突然出现在他位于GCPD的防空洞的基地里的Barbara发表什么意见。他一屁股在电脑前面的地板坐下，在身边放下一个蓝色的礼物袋子。

“怎么了？”他察觉到Barbara的目光，耸了耸肩，“B能找到这那你肯定也能，我只是利用闲置资源毕竟据我所知你爸对这个地方暂时也没有计划——”

“我不是说这个，虽然你确实该给我一个不去告密的理由，”Barbara意有所指地看了看那个礼物袋，Jason警惕起来，“不过，这回不撩我了？”

Jason哑然片刻，干笑一声。

他支支吾吾半天似乎是想找出一个借口，最后挠了挠头，放弃了。

Barbara借着一个犀利的角度瞟进袋子里。

一个黑色的娃娃？

第三个发现的是Tim.

他在大宅的厨房里绕进绕出了几圈，看着Dick从傻笑到皱眉到嘿嘿傻笑，他的心理活动的惊悚程度随着咖啡机的不断运转逐渐上升。

"Timbo," Dick在手机上敲敲打打，一边头也不抬地开口，“别喝了，你该去睡觉了。”

Tim差点手一抖。

“哦，很快，”他给自己倒上最后一杯咖啡，分神思考着要怎么神不知鬼不觉地黑进Dick的手机偷看一下，若无其事地问，“你在干什么呢？”

“聊天呀，”Dick带着一个惨不忍睹的微笑回答道，喜滋滋地晃了晃肩膀，仿佛一只在炫耀羽毛的雄鸟，“真可爱。”

Tim第一次觉得嘴里的咖啡难以下咽。

他一定要看看Dick在干什么。

第四个是Alfred.

某个难得一见的家庭之夜后，他做好早餐，迎接来到餐厅的老爷和两位少爷，然后转身离开，上楼收拾房间。

他把三间房间整理好，走向最后一间，亦即Richard少爷和Jason少爷的那一间，却惊讶地发现房门还是闭上的。

晚睡晚起可不是好习惯——Alfred摇了摇头，站在房门前，抬起手敲门。

里面传来肉体落地的沉闷声音，然后是“乓”的一声巨响和几句模糊的咒骂。

“少爷们？你们还好吗？”

“没事！Alfred不好意思，请你等一等，”Dick在里面高声叫道，“Jason掉下床啦！”

来自Jason的一句较为清晰的脏话，在句尾逐渐弱下去，然后是光脚在木地板上走动的声音。两秒钟之后，Jason冒冒失失地一把拉开房门，满脸的怒气在看到Alfred的一瞬间凝固住，然后烟消云散。

“抱歉，Alf,” 他嘟囔道，手忙脚乱地把显然是匆忙套上的T恤穿好，埋着脸从他身边挤过去，“早上好，我——我先去洗漱。”

Alfred泰然自若地回了一句“早上好Jason少爷”，看着年轻人仓皇开溜的背影，向仍在房间里的Dick开口：“我能进来了吗，Richard少爷？”

“哦！当然当然。”

他进去的时候Dick正在拉扯乱成一团的床上用品，Alfred挑挑眉毛不予置评，走到窗边拉开窗帘，推开了窗户。

“让我代劳就行了，Richard少爷，反正这些都是需要清洁的，我猜？”

Dick露出一个尴尬的笑。

“好的。”

“哦还有，如果您需要洗漱，请务必记得走廊另一头还有一间浴室，没有必要共用的。”

Dick好像踢到了脚趾，嗷的一声抱着腿四处乱跳出了房间，伴随着一句“好的”。

Alfred看着他离开，然后开始工作。

然后是Damian.

Dick和Jason都在院子里，准备离开。Damian蹲在房檐上看着他们，以便完成来自父亲的为两位哥哥“送行”的任务。

他们俩好像发生了一场小小的争吵，Jason跨上机车抛下Dick走了。Dick沮丧地叹了一口气，拉开车门。

“你们俩怎么了？”Damian无声地落在Dick旁边，抱起手臂，问道。

失魂落魄的Dick几乎没整个人跳起来。

Damian眼尖地瞧见他鼓鼓的夹克内袋，趁此机会迅雷不及掩耳地伸出手。

“哇，Grayson, 一个夜翼娃娃？”Damian提着娃娃的脚把它在空中晃悠，敏捷地转身闪过试图把它抢回去的Dick, “哪来的？”

Dick头痛地呻吟一声，搓了搓脸，深吸一口气露出一个笑。

“小D,” 他说，“还给我吧。”

Damian眯起眼睛研究了一下他的表情，把娃娃递了过去。

“所以，哪来的？”他故作老成地靠上车身，目光犀利，“新的女朋友？”

Dick叹了一口气。

“我不想谈这个，”他低头看着被握在手中的娃娃，“小——”

“那就是男朋友？”

Dick呛到了，猛烈咳嗽起来。Damian吹了个口哨。

“送娃娃的男朋友，哈，”Damian敲了敲下巴，“所以你刚刚和Todd吵什么？又是‘我不想谈这个’？”

Dick可怜地看了他一眼，点点头。

“好吧，继续守护你的小秘密，反正迟早我要知道的，”Damian耸耸肩，原地转身准备离开，“看在你心情不好的份上，我就告诉你，Drake在黑你的手机。”

“什么！？”

Damian三两步跳上台阶，留下一个在他身后大喊大叫的Dick.

Stephanie难得地接到了来自最年长的哥哥的电话。

她到咖啡店的时候Dick就坐在窗边的位置，穿着一件简单的白衬衫和休闲西装裤，正在拿吸管戳杯子里的冰块。他忧郁地将那张可以迷倒整个布鲁德海文的脸朝向窗外，成功无视了路过的每一个朝他放电的女孩子。

好的，是感情问题。

她溜进座位，甩甩一头漂亮的金发，挥手叫服务员点单，等她付完账Dick的目光还没转回来。

Stephanie深沉地叹了一口气。Dick偏头瞥了她一眼，挥挥手，转回去，叹了更大一口气。

“怎么了，”Stephanie啜了一口卡布奇诺，“你要当爹了？”

Dick差点呛死。Stephanie笑盈盈地看他咳得眼圈发红，一脸狼狈地把嘴巴和桌面擦干净。

“当然不！”Dick压低声音急迫地道，“我的老天，我真该等Babs有空或者Cass回来的。”

Stephanie无辜地摊摊手。

“开个玩笑嘛，不要紧张，”她眨了眨一只眼，“我很擅长感情分析的！来吧。”

Dick又叹了口气，看起来非常闷闷不乐。

“我……最近恋爱了，”他字斟句酌地开口，“我想公布关系，但是他——”

“等等，我以为你是个直男。”

“……这不是重点！我不在乎伴侣的性别，只在乎彼此的感觉。”

“好吧，你继续。所以你的王子还没也不想出柜？这样？”

Dick忧伤地点点头。Stephanie同情地摇摇头。

“那也没办法吧，这种东西还是得达成共识啊。或者你们就在你这边公布关系？”

“不，”Dick深吸一口气，“他——我觉得他家人不会介意的，其实，但他不相信。”

Stephanie一头雾水。

“什么？什么叫你觉得他家人不会介意？”

“因为……我们是一家人？”

Stephanie极其缓慢地眨了眨眼。

最后一个是Bruce.

又是一个家庭之夜，Dick给他打了电话说他和Jason有点事情要办，要晚些到。他简单地应了一声，挂掉电话之后困惑地看了一眼鬼鬼祟祟地凑过来偷听又立马假装事不关己继续摆放餐具的Damian, 向捧着手机路过的Tim抛去一个疑问的目光。Tim耸了耸肩表示不知道，一心一意地往厨房走。Bruce觉得非常奇怪，特别是今晚Barbara和Stephanie都在，甚至连Cassandra都回来了。

Bruce走向那群围在沙发上叽叽喳喳的女孩子，她们看见他立刻闭上了嘴，轮流站起来给他一个拥抱和吻。

“怎么了这是？”Bruce好奇地问，“我怎么觉得你们都有什么在瞒着我？”

女孩们先是交换了几个眼神，然后又齐刷刷地转回来看他。

“没什么，”Barbara冷静地道，“只是希望等下无论发生什么你都不要太激动。”

“对，”Stephanie庄严地点点头，“不要太激动。”

Cassandra给了他一个保证的目光。

他正想继续问，门开了。

Bruce转头望去，Dick和Jason一前一后地走了进来。他不明白为什么Jason用一只手捂住了自己的脸。

“哇，大家都在，太好了，”Dick喜气洋洋地朝他们打招呼，“我今晚有一件事情要宣布——”

“你们在一起了。”Stephanie先发制人道。

“……”

"Steph!" Dick哀嚎，“你不能这样。”

“耶！我憋了这么久终于可以说了！你们在一起了在一起了在一起了！”

Bruce目光下落，这才看到Jason被Dick牵着的另一只手。

“啊……所以Jason一直玩手机是在跟你聊天。”Cassandra意味深长地回忆道。

“是啊，还露出那种瞎眼的傻笑。”不知道什么时候从厨房出来了的Tim跟上一句，浮夸地抖了抖身体。

“那个娃娃是送给Dick的？”Barbara扶扶眼镜，镜片上仿佛闪过一道精光，“礼物袋倒是很漂亮。”

“给夜翼送夜翼娃娃，噗，”Damian窃笑，“是红头罩没有自己的娃娃吗？”

Tim嘘了他一声，Alfred捧着一瓶白葡萄酒从厨房出来了。

“哦，欢迎回来，Richard少爷，Jason少爷。以及恭喜二位，我想以后我是彻底没有收拾两间房间的必要了？”

“你们……都知道了？”Dick终于反应过来，环顾四周，看起来有些泄气。

半个身子藏在他后面的Jason的脸已经红得遮都遮不住了。他本来就白，这会耳朵也是红的，甚至领口露出的脖子、锁骨和一小片胸膛都红了。他一直在试图挣脱Dick的手，大概很想夺门而出，就此消失。

“恭喜！”Stephanie朝另外两位女性使了个眼色，当先扑上去给了两位主人公一个热情的拥抱，“啊，哥谭和布鲁德海文的女孩们又失去了两位帅哥，我好难过。”

Barbara紧接着走上前，微笑着抱住Dick, Cassandra则拍了拍Jason的肩膀，用手指戳了一下他红透了的脸颊。

Bruce环顾四周，看到Tim正举着手机毫不掩饰地疯狂拍照，Damian一脸嫌弃却也没能憋住嘴角的偷笑，Alfred的脸上则是满满的欣慰。但很快Dick注意到他还没有作出反应，干巴巴地咳了一声，对他露出一个略微紧张的笑容。

Bruce留意到他调整了一下姿势，和Jason十指交叉，稳稳地把弟弟（男朋友？）的手牵在手里。

他朝他们走过去。察觉到的Jason没有放下手，但是紧紧地回握住了Dick, 指节发白。

"Dick, Jason," 他站定之后，开口道，“我们得谈谈。分别谈。”

Dick的笑容僵硬在了脸上，Jason深吸一口气。

然而Bruce, 他们的领袖、导师和父亲，只是在所有人来得及行动之前，再上前一步，轻轻地把他的两个孩子搂进怀里。

“但是，我很高兴，祝福你们。”


End file.
